


Yusuke's Romance Package

by Kiritagawa



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Characters Cameo - Freeform, What atlus won't give us, Wholesome, You get to see what that unused furious sprite was for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiritagawa/pseuds/Kiritagawa
Summary: Unless we get to date him in The Royal, this is the closest thing we'll get to a datable Yusuke.This pack contains:Rank 9 Romance PathRank 10 Romance DialogueA Platonic (reasons why will be stated) Hawaii Date + BonusA School Festival DateA Christmas DateAndA Valentine's Date + "Bonus"Further information:Yes, these are copy+pastes from the ones on Amino. Why? I am NoSleeps, and I wanted to get this out into a more accessible place for all my fellow Shukita lovers.Protag's name is Akira Kurusu, mainly because I can't write Amamiya without adding "Here I go again" afterwards in most situations. Sorry, Ren fans!I have grown up and live in Australia so I add 'u' to certain words. Please don't be offput by this, Americans.Although I am not good at editing my own work. Please feel free to point out any mistakes so I can fix them.This is my first work I'm publishing here. I'm not a newbie when it comes to writing, but I'm a newbie to sharing it on here.





	1. Rank 9

**Author's Note:**

> As the rank would be the same up until a certain point, I only copied what needed to be copied to keep the flow of the base script. The first part of Yusuke's Rank 9 can easily be found on Youtube.

…

”I had wanted to create a similar beacon of hope for others…but it seems I had lost sight of that goal.” Yusuke sighs, then looking up from the ground to stare into Akira’s eyes. “Look, this world is a dark, unrelenting place, Akira. But that is why I am going to wield my brush again…to give hope to all those who see my paintings.” Yusuke then gives Akira a smile. Akira can’t help but flinch a bit as Yusuke’s smile still makes him feel warm for all the good he’s helped Yusuke find within himself.  
“You’ve really changed, Yusuke.” Akira replies, giving him a warm smile back.  
“Yes, thanks to you.” Yusuke starts his reply. Akira’s heart skips a beat at those words… “You chose to help me work through my problems instead of leaving me to my sadness. I truly cannot thank you enough. I almost feel as if this has occurred because…we harbour a special bond, or perhaps you could describe it as a strong feeling, wouldn’t you say?”

Akira stops for a moment, almost biting his tongue. _‘I should choose my words carefully…’_ Akira ponders. He only has to think for a moment before uttering a reply.

“A feeling of love?” Akira replies, intending for it to both be an answer and a question to Yusuke’s words.  
Yusuke almost chokes on his words, he goes to cover his mouth and pretend to cough, but knocks his mask off his head in the process. It becomes clear that he has a faint blush on his cheeks despite trying to hide it with his hand. “L-love? What are you trying to say? I…do not understand.” He replies.  
Akira thinks about his follow up carefully. Once decided, he nods to himself and innocently grins at Yusuke. “I like you, Yusuke.”  
Yusuke turns dead silent, but his cheeks only ripen further. He bends down to pick up his mask. Instead of putting it back on, he holds it to his chest. He looks down at the ground. “Akira…” He mutters. Then he follows it up with an embarrassed chuckle. “I see. Perhaps the bond I felt between us from the start has been love all along.” He then puts the mask back on atop his head, and walks forward to stand in front of Akira. Yusuke hums softly. “Hm, this radiant light growing within me…it must be a light of a new stage in life. You feel it too, right?” Yusuke then holds out his hand for Akira to take. Akira looks at it for a brief moment before placing his hand on Yusuke’s and gripping on. Their arms flop to their sides. “I will…paint this light. Shall we head off now?” Akira nods to Yusuke’s proposal, and the two go off to leave Mementos, hands still joined.

As they arrive back to the real world, they run into a certain someone that’s been in the spotlight of this journey of theirs.  
“Ah, you two…”  
“…Kawanabe-san.” Yusuke says, a little surprised. He quickly pulls his hand away from Akira, not wanting Kawanabe to comment on it, if he got what exactly was going on, at least.  
“On your way home? You clearly have time on your hands, Yusuke-kun.” Kawanabe replies. “I’m on my way now to prepare for the competition. Speaking of which, do you plan on entering?”  
To the question, Yusuke nods. “Indeed I do.”  
“Your pride may not be too pleased with the outcome. After all, the winner’s spot is not simply yours for the taking…no matter how much you want to impress this close friend of yours. Now then, I must be off.” Kawanabe walks off after he makes his last remark.

“The winner’s spot…ah, yes. I was hoping to prove my talent to him by taking the top prize home. That no longer matters to me, though. After all, I feel like I’ve already won it.” Yusuke comments, giving a bit of a dreamy smile. “Instead, I’ll enter to merely expose my image to others. As for now, we should go our separate ways for the night. I will talk to you later, Akira.”  
Akira gives a nod, his face having gone a little pink at the ‘prize’ compliment. Yusuke then walks off to catch his train, seeming to have a little more energy in his step. Akira stands there for a moment before taking his path back to Leblanc, his mind still swirling with thoughts about Yusuke.

_“…I’ve entered a special relationship with Yusuke…that is what it was, right?”_


	2. Rank 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same established rules apply as with Rank 9. The first chunk of the confidant is missing due to unaltered text. Find the original on Youtube or other if you wish.

“It’s a truly kind offer… Thank you for your generosity…. However, I must respectfully decline.” Yusuke says whilst bowing.   
“Huh. What makes you say that?” Kawanabe asks.   
“I am not Madarame. I won’t be stained by desire. After all, I can see hope.” Yusuke says, glancing at Akira. Akira flinches back a bit. Yusuke then continues. “If I am lost, they will extend their hands. If I am wrong, they will chastise me…As long as I have my rays of hope to guide me, I will be fine.”  
“…Hah. Madarame really did have a good eye. Hahahaha!” Kawanabe then walks off, away from Akira and Yusuke.   
  
“…what do you think he meant by that?” Yusuke says, turning to look at Akira.   
“Your path is pure.” Akira suggests, smiling softly.   
“A pure path? I can't say it's completely like that, but I suppose it did lead me to you…” Yusuke replies. He then ponders something. “Even though I declined the offer, I believe it’s for the best… I feel contradictory, but that’s the human heart, correct? …Interesting. That’s exactly what I should be painting.” He pauses, adjusting his posture slightly. “It must have been troublesome dealing with me. But for some reason, I knew that you wouldn’t abandon me until everything was said and done. Thank you, Akira…my dear.”   
  
~~(Second awakening goes here.)~~   
  
“Um…how about we go somewhere a little more private for a moment?” Yusuke suggests. Akira just nods, saying anything back might draw unnecessary attention to them.  
  
After walking off, the two eventually find a single bench outside with no one around, it’s just the place they needed. “Finally, a place that won’t watch us.” Yusuke says, turning to look at Akira after looking around the area. “You don’t mind being my beacon of hope, do you? After all, I was referring to you back there.”  
“As long as you’re mine.” Akira replies, nodding as he answers.  
“…yes, that seems fair.” Yusuke hums, looking rather happy with that answer. “You know, I never expected to end up in a situation like this. That is, I never expected to find love quite in this situation... How often does one fall in love with someone that travels between worlds to steal hearts, let alone work with them?” Yusuke says, then chuckling a bit.  
“You could say I stole yours.” Akira teases.  
Yusuke chuckles some more. “I was expecting you to follow up with something like that.”  
  
There’s a moment of silence, aside from a bird chirp or two. Then Yusuke follows up. “…I love you, Akira. Now is a good time to say it, yes?”  
“And I love you too.” Akira replies, leaning into Yusuke slightly.  
“Aha…hearing that will take some getting used to, but don’t think I’ll grow tired of it."


	3. Hawaii Hangout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this is where it gets near-completely original. I only used other dates as references and not a straight-up base.  
> The date is platonic as the same goes for Hifumi and Makoto's dates, and Makoto's link can be started a few days after Yusuke's. This is assumed to be because romancing them (aka getting them to Rank 9) by this date is extremely unlikely or impossible, especially on a first run-through. So I applied the same rule to Yusuke.

 

> >[I was thinking, since we’ve been given some free time…]  
>  >[We could hang out? We don’t go to the same school so our time is limited.]  
>  >[I was thinking we could take in the scenery together.]  
>  [Yeah, I’m up for that.]<  
>  >[Marvellous.]  
>  >[Oh. I suppose it’s best to be in swimwear in this weather. So…]

  
“Ah, you’ve arrived.” Yusuke greets Akira once he walks up towards the bench.  
_‘It seems like Yusuke has been waiting here for me…’_  
“It’s not often planes get redirected to the same place your friends are. I’m rather glad this was where we landed, out of all places.” Yusuke says after standing up.  
“I’m glad too.” Akira replies, nodding.  
“That’s nice to hear. Now, how about we head off?”

The two walk off. They originally walk off to plaza areas, but as they’re not giving Yusuke ideas for paintings, they now head for the beach.

While they walk, they come across a stand. Yusuke stops upon smelling something. “That smell…it’s shrimp.” He says. “Can…can we have some?” He then asks, looking a little desperate.  
“Yeah, shrimp sounds good.” Akira says with a nod.  
“Ah, I can’t wait.” Yusuke says eagerly.

They approach the stand. Before they can order, the man at the stand talks to them first, and not about shrimp.  
“You two from Japan?” He asks.  
“…we are.” Yusuke answers, hoping he wasn’t too slow to respond.  
“How ‘bout them Phantom Thieves, huh? The guys that steal hearts!” The man laughs.  
“Phantom Thieves. You’ve actually…heard of them?” Yusuke replies, looking rightly surprised. Akira is taken aback as well.  
“Heard about it on the news! They’re all the rage in Japan, yeah? Say, if y’run into ‘em, tell ‘em I say hello. And ask ‘em to change people’s hearts so everyone loves shrimp!” The man follows up.  
“…I’m not sure if they’d take such a request.” Yusuke says, resisting the urge to shake his head.

After ordering, it seems they took the largest plate…or that’s just how much an average sizing is in the states.“Ah, finally. This will be a meal to remember.” Yusuke hums, his eyes twinkling as he stares at the shrimp.

They take their meal with them as they go to find the perfect spot to enjoy the view of the ocean. Once they do…  
“This scenery…it’s beauty would look perfect on a canvas.” Yusuke comments, then going to find the perfect finger frame ratio for it. “Ah, yes. This is just the inspiration I needed, even if it’s just for one painting.” Once Yusuke nods, he lowers his hands into his lap. “We might not have found as much beautiful scenery as I had hoped, but I still enjoyed my time with what we could explore. How about you?”  
“I found it enjoyable too.” Akira replies.  
“I’m glad you got something out of it.” Yusuke replies, looking rather pleased.

“Oh, while we were in that plaza area…I got you this.” Yusuke then pulls a small object out from somewhere in his hoodie, and hands it to Akira.  
  
_‘It’s a keychain version of those hula bobble heads. The weirdness of it makes me think of Yusuke…’_

“I know what you’re going to say…” Yusuke mutters, looking like he’s prepared for a light scolding of some kind.  
“…thank you for the gift.” Akira replies.  
“O-oh, that’s not…” Yusuke looks rather surprised, but clearly in a good way.

“…it seems like the sun will vanish from sight in a short while. I think we should head back as soon as possible.” Yusuke then changes topic slightly.  
“Just a little longer.” Akira pleads.  
“…If you insist.”

The two bask in the Hawaiian sunset for as long as they can, before returning to the hotel.

* * *

 

**Bonus Scene - With the boys and Yusuke (Requirement: Yusuke messages you, but you hang out with Ryuji & Mishima anyway)**

“Uh, ain’t that Yusuke?” Ryuji asks, clearly recognising the white hoodie and polka-dot swim shorts. Upon being absolutely certain, Ryuji heads over. “Yo, Yusuke.”  
This catches Yusuke’s attention and causes him to turn around.  
  
“Ah, Ryu…” Yusuke doesn’t finish his sentence, now focused on Akira. He goes silent.  
“…is this guy alright?” Mishima asks, nervously scratching the side of his head.  
“…if you were going to spend time with the others instead, you could have at least told me over text.” Yusuke says, clearly directing his mild frustration at Akira.  
  
“Yusuke invited you to hang out? Just the two of you? That is…something I would expect from him.” Ryuji can’t help but comment. “Anyway…I see you got shrimp there! Is it any good?”  
“It is…resplendent.” Yusuke comments.  
“…Yep, even Hawaii can’t shake Yusuke.” Ryuji adds.  
  
Responses:  
>He does have a strong character…  
"That's an understatement." Ryuji comments back, groaning a little bit.  
  
_or_  
  
>Just how I expect him to be.  
“You’re acting like you’ve gotten used to that!” Ryuji says, sounding both shocked and disappointed with Akira.


	4. School Festival Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again almost all original, with the other dates used as references. I had to get a little creative with how Akira goes about asking the day-saving question, as it's not really the 'norm' in Japan to be out during your highschool days (last I checked)...but I still wanted to make it a little romantic.

“The post-festival party is about to begin in the gymnasium. Please join us, everybody.” Says a girl over the speakers.

As if on schedule, Akira’s phone buzzes. He’s received a few messages…One group of them is from Yusuke.

> >[I actually haven’t left the school yet.]  
>  >[Did you hear the message? Apparently there’s a party now…]  
>  >[Do you want to attend it with me?]  
>  [That’s a good idea.]<  
>  >[Alright. I’ll head to the Gym right away.]  
>  >[I’ll be waiting.]

“All right, that was a great performance by the dance club! Everybody give them another round of applause!”  
As the audience claps in response to the MC, Yusuke brushes some hairs away from his left eye. “Dance…another form of art. They weren’t completely awful by any means, but I’m used to seeing better from my school.” Yusuke says, then followed by silence. “What did you think of it?”  
“It was okay, I guess.” Akira replies.  
Yusuke nods. “I see.”

“And now it’s time for your favourite Shujin tradition: the Student Sharing Special! Round of applause, everyone!” The MC says.  
“Sharing special? I wonder what this entails…” Yusuke mutters.  
“All right, who has something to say? Anyone, anyone!? No? Then I’ll just have to pick someone!” The MC announces.  
“Choosing someone for lack of a volunteer…this should be interesting.” Yusuke laughs softly a little bit.  
“How about…Oh! Do I spy a different uniform? How about we bring this school guest up?” The MC says, clearly signalling for Yusuke. The people around Yusuke turn to look, but Yusuke seems somewhat oblivious. “Hm? Why is everyone looking at me?”  
“Tall one in the white uniform! Please step up to the stage!” The MC calls again.  
“…Oh, I suppose he’s calling for me.” Yusuke then realises, looking a little hesitant.  
“You’ll be fine.” Akira insists.  
“I-if you say so.” Yusuke says, still looking a little unsure due to being called out of the blue.  
“Come, come. Everyone’s waiting!” The MC calls out to try and hurry Yusuke. To encourage him to come forward, the crowd gives a significant round of applause for him. “Fine, I’ll head up.” Yusuke decides.

Once Yusuke is on stage and in front of the guest microphone, the MC starts talking again. “Tell us your name, guest!”  
“It’s Kitagawa.” Yusuke says.  
“Oh, so it’s Kitagawa-kun! You’re quite tall and lean, I don’t think I’ve seen anyone like you at this school! Now then, on with the show! Do you have anything interesting to share with us, Kitagawa-kun?” The MC replies.  
Yusuke remains silent.  
“Kitagawa-kun?” The MC tries to prompt him.  
“I apologies. I can’t think of anything remarkable to share.” Yusuke responds.  
“Here, I’ll give you a question…What brings you to our school festival this fine day?” The MC asks.  
“I…have friends here that go here. They invited me.” Yusuke answers.  
“I see! So you must have also been here when Akechi-kun was talking about the Phantom Thieves! Tell me, do you think your friends could possibly be the Phantom Thieves?”  
“What?” Yusuke seems caught off-guard by such a question. “What kind of question is that?” He then frowns.  
“Hey now, we’re just curious as to what Akechi-kun was going to say about them! What are your opinions on the matter, Kitagawa-kun?”  
“I…I don’t…” Yusuke putters nervously.

Seeing Yusuke in distress, Akira decides to save him by changing the topic. He stands up out of his seat and asks with a shout. “Who do you treasure the most!?”  
“Huh? What are you asking?” Yusuke is quick to reply.  
“Oh my! A question that demands Kitagawa-kun decide who is the one that owns his heart!” The MC applauds the question. The crowd starts cheering, having gotten pumped up with the surprise question. “We have this man in the front row to thank for that!” He then gestures to Akira.  
“Hold on a moment, I cannot-“ Yusuke tries to interrupt the mood, but the MC continues. “So, Kitagawa-kun, who is your most treasured person, and in what way?”  
Yusuke goes silent for a moment. He eyes Akira and then looks back at the MC. “I’m sorry, but I…” He fails to finish his sentence. “My, his face has gone all red! This is a sight to behold!” The MC says. “But I’m not mean-spirited. I think this man has had enough. Let’s all wish Kitagawa-kun farewell!”  
The crowd shouts some complaints and some have a laugh. Akira goes to meet Yusuke on the side of the stage, and then takes him to a place more private…the rooftop.

“I’m so relieved that we’re away from that. I don’t think I’ve ever felt more uncomfortable in my life… But still, I’m quite impressed how you just stood up and ask a question such as that without hesitation.” Yusuke says.  
“You were in trouble.” Akira replies.  
“In trouble? I wasn’t…oh, I see. Well, I suppose if you hadn’t intervened, I would have been stuck there, muttering nonsense. I should thank you.” Yusuke responds, finishing with a smile. “…You know, your quick thinking has shown how reliable you are. In this open world that I haven’t quite gotten used to yet, I think I’d like you by my side as I explore it…even after we pack away these uniforms of ours.”  
“I’ll always be here for you, Yusuke.” Akira replies.  
Yusuke can’t help but blush. “…I feel so lucky to have you.”

“Now then…this party of sorts will stick in my mind for years to come, that much is certain. And before I forget, I saved something for you.” Yusuke then holds out his hand to give Akira something. Once Akira takes it, he gets a closer look at it. It appears to be a slice of Sushi. “I know it’s not much, but this is the best I can offer…”  
“I can’t wait to eat it.” Akira replies, smiling at Yusuke.  
“I hope you enjoy it, then.” Yusuke gives a smile back. “Now…I think it’s time we head home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The item Yusuke gives you is 'Yusuke Sushi'. It's effects are the same as the other school festival restoration items.


	5. Christmas Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Similar to Rank 9 and 10 in that it takes something pre-existing to start it off. However, it uses the other Christmas dates as a reference. How the texting is will look a little different compared to the other chapters that had it as this one was written first, some weeks ahead of the others (originally).

"I'll ask you once more. I'd like for you to turn yourself in to the police of your own accord."  
Akira can't waste time thinking. He nods, replying with "I'll save my teammates."  
Sae breathes a sigh of relief. "...Thank you. I had a feeling you'd say that... Leave the rest to us. Alright, let's go."  
Akira says nothing, staring to follow Sae when she starts walking off.

Only a minute later does Akira feel his phone buzz in his pocket. He stops to pull it out. He has a new message. Sae stops once she stops hearing his footsteps and turns around.  
"...Is something wrong?" She asks.  
Akira then looks up from his phone.  
"...I need a little more time."  
Sae is silent at first, but seems to comply. "...Very well. You can turn yourself in tomorrow morning." With that, Sae walks off by herself.

Akira can finally read the text. Upon opening it, he can see that it's from Yusuke. He's sent three, the third just having arrived.

> >[I apologise for this being out of the blue, but I have a request.]  
>  >[I know I should have asked in person, but I think it would be nice to spend time together this eve, as I'd rather not spend it alone.]  
>  >[I don't mind where we go, just as long as we spend the time with each other.]

If anyone should see him last, it should be Yusuke.  
Akira replies to Yusuke's messages with his own.

> [I'd like that very much.]<

It takes a few moments, but Yusuke replies.

> >[Ah, really? Wonderful.]  
>  >[I haven't left Shibuya. We can meet in front of the station and head off from there.]

After meeting up with Yusuke, they wander Shibuya aimlessly for some time. Akira eventually convinces Yusuke to come back to Leblanc with him.

"It sure was crowded tonight, nothing but long lines. Have that many people really forgotten to do their Christmas shopping?" Yusuke says, looking a little disappointed.  
"At least we can look forward to the sales after this." Akira says, grinning a little bit.  
Yusuke looks rather surprised at that, as if something had just clicked. "Of course, the after-Christmas sales! Perhaps it's better that we couldn't go browsing in any stores tonight, then." He chuckles softly to finish.  
So they're not standing by the door, Akira signals to go up to the attic. It takes for Akira to start walking there for Yusuke to get what he's trying to do and then follow.

The two take a seat on the couch. Yusuke looks around for a bit.  
"This feels very different from how I'm used to spending this time on any holiday. I feel like I'm truly enjoying myself, which is much unlike past experiences."  
"That's because you're with me." Akira says, moving a bit closer to Yusuke.  
Yusuke goes completely red in the face, laughing a little bit to make sure he doesn't completely overload and stop responding. "That...makes sense."

The two continue to talk, Akira wanting to make the best of the situation, knowing his fate.

Yusuke then realises something, his face widening.  
"Oh! You've reminded me. I've actually got something to give you."  
Yusuke pulls something out of his pocket, Akira quick to hold out his hand. He gets handed a scarf with a simple mono-stripe pattern on it.  
"I put some money aside to get this for you. I know it's not lavish, but I thought of you when I saw it."  
"I love it. Thank you!" Akira, smiling as he places it on the other side of himself.  
"I'm glad my thoughts lead me to that choice of present, then."  
Then there's a moment of silence. Yusuke's smile turns into a bit of a frown.  
"I'm sorry for changing the subject like this, but...You are keeping up with the news on Shido, right? It's not like me to worry like this, but the name of the Phantom Thieves always come with it. It makes me uncertain of what's going to happen to us. I...don't want to lose you, or for you to lose me, or...to lose anyone."

Akira then thinks back to what he was told...  
_"If that happens, there's no telling what they'll do to you or your teammates. There's even the possibility they'll fabricate a crime and move to arrest you all."_  
_'I need to turn myself in to keep Yusuke safe... But telling him about it would only cause him to panic.'_

Yusuke notices that Akira seems deep in thought.  
"Is something the matter?" He asks.  
Akira snaps back to reality and shakes his head. "I'm sorry..."  
Yusuke responds to that with silence at first but then apologises back. "I should be apologising, I brought up the topic in the first place. Even I can tell I ruined the mood." Yusuke then pauses, shuffling a bit. "Perhaps it's best if I head back now."  
"I'll walk you back." Akira offers.  
"Oh, no. I wouldn't want to trouble you, it's not like it's close." Yusuke politely declines, then standing up. He takes a few steps before stopping.

He's silent at first, but then he speaks.  
"I have a feeling that you're hiding something from me."  
Shocked, Akira stands up, ready to walk closer. Before he can make another move, Yusuke starts speaking again.  
"I'm not good at reading things like this, so I'd rather you have just told me...if my gut feeling is right, that is. So, I'll be seeing you."

As Yusuke walks out, Akira thinks to himself once more.  
_'I made Yusuke worry... Even so, this is the only way.'_


	6. Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think everything, even the "bonus" is self-explanatory.

 

> >[You know what tomorrow is, don’t you?]  
>  >[I know it’s meant to be a day for women to show appreciation to their male partners in the form of chocolate, but…]  
>  >[Since you’ve returned, I would like to use the holiday excuse to spend the day with you. Is that alright?]  
>  [That’s more than alright. I’ll be waiting.]<  
>  >[Ah, that’s wonderful.]  
>  >[I’ll come by in the evening, around Leblanc’s closing time.]

  
“Don’t you have anything exciting happening? I mean, you’ve been here nearly a whole year. Y’know, when I was young, hoo boy…”  
Before Sojiro can trail off, the bell rings. Someone has walked in.  
“Good evening.”  
The voice is quickly recognised by Akira as Yusuke’s voice.  
“You alone too?” Sojiro asks. Yusuke responds with a shake of the head. “Quite the contrary.”  
Akira walks out from behind the counter and walks towards Yusuke. Sojiro is left a little stunned at first, but quickly regains his composure. “Well, as long as you’re both happy. I’ll leave the store to you, then. Enjoy yourselves.” Sojiro then takes his leave, the bell ringing again as he opens the door to exit.  
Morgana also takes his leave. Before walking out, he stops to look up at Yusuke. “Well, I can’t say I expected something like this. I’ll leave you two alone.” He hurries out before the door closes.

“It’s a nice evening, isn’t it?” Yusuke says with a hum. “I’ll make you some coffee.” Akira offers. Yusuke perks up. “Ah, that would be lovely, thank you.”  
After making some coffee, the two take seats in the booth to talk and drink. “Have you been working here all day? I hope you’re not too tired.” Yusuke says, noting that Akira is still in work attire. “I’ve got energy left.” Akira assures Yusuke. To that, Yusuke gives a reassuring smile back. “Just don’t fall asleep on me.” He jokes. “Oh, I got something for you.”  
Yusuke pulls out a small box, it’s shaped like an artist’s palette. “I made the box myself using spare supplies I had. And I hope you enjoy the treats I could get.”  
“You did a wonderful job.” Akira compliments as he looks at the box, rather impressed. “I’m glad my efforts didn’t go to waste, then!” Yusuke replies, looking pleased with himself.  
Yusuke pauses before continuing. “It was quite foolish of me, but…I actually started to think we would never spend time like this again.” He says. “You won’t have those thoughts again.” Akira reassures, nodding gently. “Oh, I suppose you’re right.” Yusuke chuckles softly, looking more relaxed.

“While we’re still talking, I should mention how I’ve been doing.” Yusuke adjusts his seating position slightly. “I’m not struggling to make works of art anymore. I know this might sound a little embarrassing, but all I have to do is think of you for something to come to mind.”  
“Glad to be your inspiration.” Akira replies. Yusuke seems pleased by those words. “And I’m glad you’re here for me.” Yusuke says. He takes another pause. “Can I…request to sit next to you?”

With a nod from Akira, Yusuke stands up to go sit over next to him. With change of seating position comes a change in conversation topic.  
“So…I’ve been told you’re going back home in a month’s time. I can’t help but ponder what that will mean in regards to…this.” Yusuke mumbles slightly.  
“We’ll still be together.” Akira reassures.  
“R-right. Of course. I just got worried.” Yusuke replies, letting out a deep breath. “I suppose it’s because I’ve awaited your release with bated breath. I guess I can settle for just a ride away, after what has happened.” He adds. Yusuke then leans in slightly, and gently grabs hold of Akira’s hand. “But for now, let’s focus on today…”

The two spend the rest of the night together in quite the romantic atmosphere.

* * *

 

  
**"Bonus"**  
  
Akira is chilling on one of the seats in Leblanc. He can’t help but think he forgot about something.  
Then Sojiro comes running. “Hey, what’d you do…? Outside the store, is that…”  
“Pardon me…” A voice says as the door rings open.  
Akira goes to confront the situation.  
  
Shit.  
That’s what he forgot. Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke stands there, looking quite upset. He clutches a box in the shape of an artist’s palette. “I came by to see if you were free yesterday. What I saw instead… Please, don’t let that mean what I think it means.” Yusuke then looks down and shakes his head, now looking rather annoyed. “...Fine then. Just rip this chocolate gift right from my heart.”  
“Hey kid, say something…” Sojiro mutters to him.  
  
“P-please believe me when I say-“  
“I’m not going to listen to your excuses.” Yusuke says, his glare hardening.  
“Oh, uh…I was just about to go shopping.” Sojiro mutters, then walking off.  
“I’ll see you later…if you survive.” Morgana says, looking a little amused.  
  
When the two leave, that gives Yusuke a chance to show how displeased he was…By the time it’s over, Akira lies on the ground. He’s never seen Yusuke so mad. Having a chair and other items thrown at him hurt quite a bit. Maybe he shouldn’t have told himself _“I’ll reply in the morning”_ and then end up getting carried away with work, and it doesn't help that Ryuji came over, either…Then, his phone gets an alert. He pushes himself up to read who it’s from…

 

> >[Hey, do you think the chocolate I got from my mom counts?]

…Akira decides that it’s worthless to reply, and he collapses.  
  
Sojiro then walks back in. He shakes his head and sighs, then placing a small bit of chocolate on the table. Sojiro gives Akira an explanation of what he said to Yusuke to calm him down. In the end, Yusuke took his chocolate back home with him.


End file.
